1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meat thermometers and more particularly pertains to a new meat thermometer and cutting device combination for measuring a temperature of a piece of meat and cutting the same with a single device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of meat thermometers is known in the prior art. More specifically, meat thermometers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art meat thermometers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,997; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,250; U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,611; U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,188; U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,258; and Foreign patents WO 90/11497 and 0 291 571 A1.
In these respects, the meat thermometer and cutting device combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring a temperature of a piece of meat and cutting the same with a single device.